1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor switching device for switching at high frequencies, especially to a compound semiconductor switching device operating at frequencies equal to or higher than 2.4 GHz.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones often utilize microwaves in the GHz range, and commonly need switching devices for high frequency signals which are used in switching circuits for changing antennas and switching circuits for transmitting and receiving such signals. A typical example of such a switching device can be found in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 9-181642. Such a device often uses a field-effect transistor (called FET hereinafter) formed on a gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrate, as this material is suitable for use at high frequencies, and developments have been made in forming a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) by integrating the aforementioned switching circuits.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a conventional GaAs metal-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MESFET). The GaAs substrate 1 is initially without doping, and has beneath its surface a n-type channel region (or a channel layer) 2 formed by doping with n-type dopants. A gate electrode 3 is placed on the surface of the channel region 2, forming a Schottky contact, and a source electrode 4 and a drain electrode 5 are placed on both sides of the gate electrode 3, forming ohmic contacts to the surface of the channel region 2. In this transistor configuration, a voltage applied to the gate electrode 3 creates a depletion layer within the channel region 2 beneath the gate electrode 3 and thus controls the channel current between the source electrode 4 and the drain electrode 5.
FIG. 1B shows the basic circuit configuration of a conventional compound semiconductor switching device called a SPDT (Single Pole Double Throw) switch, using GaAs FETs. The source electrode (or the drain electrode) of each FET (FET1 and FET2) is connected to a common input terminal IN. The drain electrode (or source electrode) of each FET (FET1 and FET2) is connected to respective output terminals (OUT1 and OUT2). The gates of FET1 and FET2 are connected to the control terminals Ctl-1, Ctl-2 through resistors R1, R2, respectively. A pair of complementary signals is applied to the two control terminals, Ctl-1, Ctl-2. When a high level signal is applied to the control terminal of one of the FETs, the FET changes to an on-state, and a signal fed to the common input terminal IN passes through the FET and reaches one of the output terminals OUT1, OUT2. The role of the resistors R1 and R2 is to prevent the leaking of the high frequency signals through the gate electrodes to the DC voltages applied to the control terminals Ctl-1, Ctl-2, which are substantially grounded at high frequency.
The circuit shown in FIG. 1B is symmetrical because the two FETs have substantially identical high frequency characteristics and substantially identical FET characteristics including required maximum power and pinch-off voltage. This type of switching circuit has two identical signal paths (FETs), which can serve as both signal transmitting paths and signal receiving paths. This type of circuit will be called a symmetrical circuit hereinafter.
The switching device shown in FIG. 1B must have shunts, which lead leaking signals to the ground, in order to attain a high degree of isolation. Alternatively, the gate width may be reduced to about 600 μm without utilizing shunts so that overall size of the switching device is reduced with a proper isolation, as described in commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/855,030, entitled “COMPOUND SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE FOR SWITCHING.” The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/855,030 is in its entirety incorporated herein by reference.
However, further reduction of the gate width results in a reduction of the maximum power allowed to pass through the switching device. For example, the maximum power allowed for transmitting signals is less than 20 dBm when the gate width is reduced to 400 μm or smaller. This maximum power is not enough to transmit signals when the switching device is used in a system conforming to the BLUETOOTH or Wireless LAN standard.